Question: $\dfrac{1}{3} \times 10 = {?}$
Explanation: $10$ is the same as $\dfrac{10}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 10}{3 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{10}{3}$